Le psychologue
by Moonlyne
Summary: Eren fait tout pour fuir son ex qui veut à tout prix le récupérer. Il ne veut plus que celui-ci lui fasse du mal. Eren ne veut plus sortir avec personne, et finit par rencontrer le psychologue du lycée... (chuis nulle en résumé xD) (yaoi)


Eren Jaeger écoutait attentivement le discours de la rentrée que faisait son professeur principal qui se nommait Petra Rall. Cette jeune femme enseignait la musique. C'était la matière préférée d'Eren. Celui-ci avait toujours des notes excellentes en éducation musicale. Il connaissait quasiment tout concernant la musique : les notes, les accords, les rythmes, les mélodies de bases… Etc. Il savait jouer parfaitement de deux merveilleux instruments.

Le discours de la jeune femme dura jusqu'à la sonnerie de la fin des premiers cours de la matinée. Tous les élèves sortirent de la salle après avoir salué leur aimable et gentille enseignante. Ils allèrent tous dans la gigantesque cours de récréation. Eren s'installa sur un banc, à l'écart des autres et sortit un petit carnet d'une jolie couleur turquoise et un critérium de son sac noir. Il ouvrit le petit cahier sur lequel n'étaient pas tracés des lignes mais des portées. Soudain inspiré, le jeune homme inscrivit des notes de musique sur les portées. Une jolie mélodie qu'avait le brun dans la tête depuis quelques minues commençait à prendre forme sur le papier. Eren était tranquille et se sentait merveilleusement bien. Puis la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit. Le jeune Jaeger rangea ses affaires dans son sac et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la salle de musique et s'assit à sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire au fond de la pièce, côté fenêtre.

Comme c'était le jour de la rentrée, lui et tous ses camarades avaient cours toute la journée dans la même classe avec la même prof. Celle-ci leur distribua des papiers à lire et à faire signer par leurs parents. Elle expliqua plusieurs choses à ses chers élèves, puis on toqua à la porte. Petra l'ouvrit, et fit entrer un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clair qui faisait au moins une tête de plus qu'elle. Il portait l'uniforme bleu du lycée.

Eren n'en crut pas ses yeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Le châtain se plaça à côté du bureau de l'enseignante et celle-ci prit la parole :

- Je vous présente un nouvel élève. Il n'a pas pu être là ce matin pour des raisons familiales. Il s'appelle Jean Kirstein. Soyez sympas avec lui ! dit-elle joyeusement. Alors Jean… Tu vas aller t'asseoir à côté d'Eren.

Ce dernier devint soudain pâle comme un linge. C'était bel et bien lui. La surprise et la tristesse avaient remplacé la joie du brun. Jean vint s'asseoir à côté du jeune Jaeger. Le châtain se mit à sourire mystérieusement.

- Comme on se retrouve, Eren, dit-il en le dévorant du regard. Ca faisait longtemps.

Le brun ne répondit pas et se mit à trembler légèrement. Il aurait adoré ne jamais revoir le châtain. Le cauchemar allait recommencer.

Jean parla à Eren pendant presque toute la durée du cours, qui était de deux heures trente. Le brun avait fait de son mieux pour ignorer le plus grand. La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit. Le jeune homme sortit rapidement de la salle et courut jusqu'à la cours. Il se dirigea vers le fond de celle-ci. Il voulait être tranquille et était quasiment sûr que Jean ne le suivrait pas. L'adolescent allait s'assoir par terre et ouvrir son sac et prendre son petit carnet lorsqu'il fut plaqué contre le mur derrière lui. C'était Jean. Le châtain commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement et à se coller à lui.

- Eren, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as ignoré ?

- Parce que je n'avais pas envie de te parler. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Le regard de Jean se durcit soudain, et finit par se radoucir légèrement quelques secondes après.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

- Attends, tu crois sérieusement qu'un simple « désolé » va me suffire et que je vais te pardonner ? Non mais tu rigoles là. Je te rappelle que tu m'as largué comme une merde il y a trois ans. En plus quand on était encore ensemble, tu n'étais jamais là quand j'avais besoin de toi. Et puis tu m'as… Enfin tu sais de quoi je veux parler. Ne crois pas que je vais te pardonner après ça.

Le regard d'Eren était dur et froid. Non, il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Jean lui avait fait trop de mal.

- Ecoute Eren, je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, mais je veux qu'on recommence tout à zéro, fit le châtain.

- Et bien moi je ne veux pas, dit le brun d'un ton sec.

Jean baissa la tête et lâcha le jeune homme aux yeux verts. Le plus grand s'éloigna de lui et finit par aller discuter avec des filles à l'autre bout de la cours. Jaeger l'avait regardé partir et était soulagé. Il s'assit finalement sur son banc habituel et finit par sortir un petit sandwich de son cher sac. L'adolescent eut juste le temps de le manger lorsque la sonnerie annonçant que tous les étudiants pouvaient rentrer chez eux retentit. Eren jeta le papier qui avait contenu le sandwich auparavant dans une poubelle non loin de lui.

Le jeune homme prit son sac et se dirigea vers le portail sombre pour sortir de l'enceinte de l'établissement. Il ne remarqua pas le regard indescriptible de Jean. Ce dernier suivit discrètement le jeune homme aux yeux verts. « Je te récupèrerai Eren. Sois-en sûr. Tu es à moi. » Pensa-t-il.


End file.
